Zanbor Emerson
'''Zanbor Emerson '''is the current Ambassador to Stormwind for the Magus Senate of Dalaran. He had previously served as Chancellor of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Along with his duties as Chancellor he served as Speaker of the Senate and Chief Administrator. Description Zanbor is an older man standing a little less than six feet tall. His gray bread and mustache are kept neat and styled in a fasion typically seen among wizards. Years of studying in libraries have not given Zanbor much in the way of muscle and being a mage of the Magus Senate of Dalaran has kept him largely in Dalaran or Stormwind and he doesn't get much exercise any more. Zanbor can often be seen with a tired look on his face and his green eyes only seem to express this. Clothing Zanbor wears full robes that are the deep purple of the Kirin Tor and are trimmed with gold. The inside of the robe has many little pockets Zanbor uses to keep various magical reagents suchs as herbs or crystals. Zanbor very rarely takes off his hat, the traditional pointed hat of wizards from his generation. The hat is of course, colored the same purple as the robe. Underneath Zanbor's robes he wear a shirt, tie, and dress pants. His black dress shoes are enchanted to always look their best. On Zanbors left ring finger is a ornate Kirin Tor Signet Ring. The ring is gold with a purple gem in the middle. The gem has the Eye of Dalaran insignia carved onto it. The ring signifies Zanbor's rank as an Archmage of the Kirin Tor and his membership of the Inner Council of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Around Zanbor's neck is a silver chain with an Amethyst gem hanging from it. Zanbor has taken to wearing fingerless gloves to provide some more protection, without hampering his spell casting. Weapon Zanbor's staff is elvish in make and was given to him by his teacher when Zanbor finished his learning under him and became a full member of the Kirin Tor. The staff is made of a mix of silver and thorium and is topped by a large star ruby. Four smaller arcane crystals circle the ruby. The staff has obviously been used a lot over the years, as it is covered in small scrapes and dents. He tends to only use it when he goes out into the field. He has taken to wearing a small silver dagger rather than his staff, he finds it to be less bulkly and lighter. History Zanbor is 63 years old and has spent most of those years in The Eastern Kingdoms. His travel experiences away from the Eastern Kingdoms have largely been when he served with the First Regiment. Much of his history would be in records in Dalaran and Stormwind, the Dalaran records would be more complete and the Stormwind records would mostly focus on his military service. Anyone with access to Stormwind Military archives would be able to see his military service history. Growing Up in Hillsbrad Zanbor was born in the village of Eastbeech which is in Northern Hillsbrad, in 564 KC, to Martin and Susan Emerson. Martin was the village's local hedge mage, a mage without formal training, whose primary magical skills were those spells that helped his neighbors. Susan was an herbalist and collected and grew herbs to sell to the Egan family who run the Agronomical Apothecary in Dalaran. Zanbor was incredibly interested in herbs and their uses at a young age and often accompanied his mother while she was working. Zanbor also studied a bit of magic under his father, nothing to complicated, just small "tricks" to impress his friends. Martin recognized Zanbor's natural affinity for magic and wanted him to have a more formal training, so at the age of 8, Zanbor was sent off to Dalaran to study magic. Studying in Dalaran Zanbor studied under a High Elven mage, who brought Zanbor to Quel'Thalas several times for extended stays and even taught him to speak Thalassian. Zanbor studied from all the schools but particularly excelled in the conjuration, divination, and transmutation schools. During his apprenticeship, Zanbor's teacher encouraged his love of alchemy and herbs and often gave him free time to pursue them. At the age of 20 after many years of training Zanbor became a full mage and was no longer an apprentice. After some years in Dalaran in, 598 K.C., Zanbor traveled south, with a group of Dalaran mages, to assist in the building of Nethergarde Keep. After the construction of the keep Zanbor decided to stay in the south and built a home in Stormwind City. Zanbor stayed in touch with his collegues in Dalaran, but was finding the way the southern mages worked was more to his liking. In 602 K.C. at the age of 38, Zanbor formally became a member of the Stormwind Circle of Magi. Working in Stormwind The mages of Stormwind were distrustful of the Zanbor at first, believing him to be an agent of the Kirin Tor spying on the southern mages. But after a couple of years rising through the ranks of the Circle, Zanbor became a trusted member and was no longer seen as a northern mage, but as a mage of Stormwind. In 612 K.C. It is around this time that Zanbor met Beauregard Galimus and become friends with him. Zanbor began to grow uneasy at rumors of mass sickness in the north and convinced his parents to move down to Stormwind with him. While moving his parents Zanbor heard news of the fall of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and the death of his former teacher. Zanbor was deeply saddened and felt guilty for not being with his mentor to defend Quel'Thalas. His perceived failure regarding his mentor only strengthened his belief that his parents needed to move south, so he could better protect them. Zanbor, his parents, and some others were traveling south, when they received the news that Dalaran had fallen. Zanbor urged his traveling group foreward and rushed back to the city to help in any way he could. Sadly, there was not much that could be done. Zanbor helped those that could flee, to come south and helped them find a place amongst the people of Stormwind. Enlisting in Westridge Zanbor has spent recent years continuing his work in the Circle, where he earned the title of Magister. The fall of Dalaran left him wanting to help people more, especially the people of Stormwind, who were so welcoming to him all those years ago and to his parents and friends more recently. He enlisted in the first regiment of the Elwynn Brigade as a battle-mage. He reached the rank of Corporal, before leaving to pursue his own studys. Shortly after the start of the War against the Lich King, he rejoined the first this time as a civilian alchemist to help the soldiers with his medicines and despite being a civilian, he would often fight alongside the soldiers in their campaigns. During his time in the First Regiment Zanbor went on many campagins. He was particularly active in defending Stormwind freom the elementals during their invasion before the Cataclysm. Zanbor left the regiment once more as it under went a organizational resuffling and found himself briefly working with the House of Sunwhisper. Zanbor rejoined the first, this time as a court wizard. Zanbor made many friends during his time in the Stormwind Army and many of the friendships still continue even after he left. He resigned during the Tanaris Campaign. Return to Dalaran After the recent events in Dalaran, Zanbor has rejoined the ranks Kirin Tor. Zanbor works with the Magus Senate and has been entrusted with becoming a member of the Senate's Inner Council, a position he takes very seriously. He serves as an ambassador of the Kirin Tor to the various factions of Stormwind. His diplomatic work mostly has him working with the military and Stormwind nobles. His diplomatic work has lead him to work closely with his friend Beauregard Galimus in investigating the Stormwind Shadowmist Crisis. Zanbor has also taken part in many missions from the Senate. He assisted in the Evacuation of Ambermill and was part of the Senate strike team that started the Touch of The Titans campaign. Zanbor, along with the rest of the Inner Council, fled Dalaran when Chancellor Halliwell ordered their arrests after accusing them of treason. Zanbor made is escape using his Emergency Escape Amulet and hid among the First Regiment soldiers stationed in Durotar. The Inner Council was later restored once the Chancellor was discovered to have been corrupted by a rogue mage and was cleansed. Since then he has participated in many campaigns the Senate has been involved in particularly the Siege of Orgrimmar and its aftermath. Living within the Senate After the Siege of Orgrimmar, Zanbor was charged with heading up the Dalaran Foreign Ministry for the Senate. Zanbor ran the Foreign Ministry and the Administration Bureau out of the Brisby Office Building in Dalaran's Eventide District. Zanbor worked closely with the Clerk of the Senate of the time, Lora Raventhorne, who was also head of the Finance Department. When Zanbor was not doing paperwork or in meetings he taught alchemy classes or gave lectures on various topics pertaining to Dalaran. Zanbor led the forces of the Senate during the Post-Siege Fel Reaver Crisis and again during the Stonetalon Mountain Skirmishes. In early May of 34 LC, Zanbor was one of the founding members of the Violet Bank of Dalaran. He currently serves as the bank's CEO. Zanbor took a leave of absence in July of 34 LC, which was one of the factors that started the Senate Political Crisis of 34 LC. Upon his return, Zanbor participated in closing many of the temporal rifts plaguing Azeroth. The next few months were largely uneventful. During this time Zanbor brought the Senate into the Grand Alliance Military Council. Invasion of Azeroth In the months before the invasion of the Iron Horde, various strange readings were coming from the area around the Dark Portal and the portal itself. With the Violet Legion, under the command of Archmage Vesiana Sinclair, the Senate moved to destroy the various demons around the portal in the assumption that they were the cause of these anomalies. Despite the Kirin Tor's removal of many of the demons around the portal, the anomalies continued. A couple weeks later the investigations had turned up nothing, Zanbor had come to believe that the readings meant nothing and not to worry about it. Unfortunately, the Iron Horde Invasion proved him wrong. Zanbor, along with the rest of the Senate voted to go to war with the Iron Horde. The Senate and various allied factions held many campaigns in the Blasted Lands to hold back the Iron Horde. About a month after the invasion it was decided that a suicide mission to stop the invasion from the other side of the portal would commence. Zanbor decided to stay behind in Dalaran with a few others, but a majority of the Senate volunteered to go through, and Zanbor spent the days leading up to the attack helping to write wills, getting peoples affairs in order, and making tearful goodbyes. War on Draenor Zanbor went into mourning after most of the Senate charged into the Dark Portal. He withdrew himself from the politics of Dalaran and stayed home to focus on his alchemy projects. The Senate on Azeroth was for most purposes disbanded and non-functional. It wasn't until a few months later that Archmage Baelheit contacted the remaining Senators on Azeroth about some strange readings and the idea about opening a portal to Draenor. After a few weeks of work the portal was opened and a few of the Senators trapped on Draenor managed to limp through. With most of the Senate back together and after treating the wounded, the Senate got together and planned for war against the Iron Horde. Zanbor has led the Senate's delegation in several summits that are supposed to bring together different Alliance organizations to better help each other on Draenor. The Senate has done its own campaigns on the orc homeworld most notably capturing some apexis crystal technology from the Arrakoa. Zanbor resigned as Foreign Affairs Minister in March of 35 LC to take up the role of Speaker of the Senate. At the conclusion of the war Chancellor Damon Halliwell resigned from his position. After a long conclave it was decided that Zanbor would serve as the next Chancellor of the Magus Senate. He has served in this role in addition to the Speakership since Ocotber 35 LC. Chancellorship of the Senate Zanbor served as Chancellor of the Senate for about a year. During that time he focused on mending relationships with fations and organizations that had previously been frayed under other administrations. Additionally, during his time as Chancellor he took the Senate closer to the Alliance working with various groups on magical issues. WIthin the Senate itself, he undertook several changes; updating the netherwork that members used to communicate; creating more departments, commissions, and agencies; and updating various regulations and laws that had become obsolete and outdated. Zanbor resigned the Chancellorship in October of 36 LC. The stress of the job eventually took its toll and he decided to retire and passed on the mantle of Chancellor to his friend, Hellissa Brisby. Semi-Retirement Jump Back into Work Personality Zanbor is easy going, it generally takes a lot for him to get upset. He takes his job seriously, but is flexible when it comes to the people he deals with. He wants results, but understands that sometimes things go wrong, especially when dealing with magi, so he is pretty relaxed when something unexpected happens. Repeated incompetence is a good way to get Zanbor to stop dealing with you. Zanbors has no strong prejudices against any of the member races of the Alliance and works well with them. Zanbor finds he works well with many of the Horde races when they are in neutral factions. With the ceasefire put in place at the end of the Siege of Orgrimmar, Zanbor has formed a more neutral view of the Horde. Upon Zanbor's return to Dalaran he has begun to drink a lot more, something he had given up for quite sometime. It is rumored that it is due to stress. He favors brandy and flamewine. Beliefs Zanbor does not subscribe to any religion. He veiws the Light not as something to be worshipped but rather as something to be used as a tool, similiar to the arcane. He acknowledges the Titans as the "creators" of Azeroth, but sees the mortal race's free will and unraveling of their plans as proof that they too should not be worshipped. He has not extensively studied Elune and the demi-gods of the Night Elven culture, and he thinks taking care of nature is a noble goal, but it isn't something to revere to the point of worship. Zanbor considers the elementals as another race native to Azeroth and not as a group of divine beings. Zanbor's 'faith' is in the people of Azeroth and not of any outside sources. Zanbor is a bit of a traditionalist within the Senate. He believes that members of the Kirin Tor should wear the Eye of Dalaran symbol somewhere on their person. He is also a strong believer in the pointy hats that are popular among the older generations of magi. The younger members of the Senate generally do not stick to the formal and traditional Kirin Tor attire and it irks him a bit. Skills Zanbor has studied for much of his life. He pursues various topics of research that interest him. Magic As an Archmage of Dalaran, Zanbor must have a good understanding of all the schools and must be able to cast from them. Conjuration, Transmutation, and Divination are his favored schools of magic. These three schools don't lend themselves to offensive spells and as such Zanbor likes to stay in the back and aid his allies with his magic rather than directly attack a target. He does use offensive magics though when he has to and uses mostly ice based attacks from the evocation school. Alchemy Zanbor is an alchemist of renown in certain places. He served as an alchemist in the Stormwind Army for many years and now helps out quite often at the Agronomical Apothecary in Dalaran. His love of herbs and alchemy stems from his mother. He has some basic first aid knowledge and often carries some medicines and herbal remedies with him due to his alchemy training. Zanbor also tends a small herb garden in Dalaran. Zanbor is known to carry around vials of random medicines and some concoctions used to fight. Scholarly Pursuits Zanbor, like many magi, pursues a path of higher learning. This has lead him to do many different scholarly works. He has written reports for the Stromwind Military on Ley Lines in Durotar. He has developed spells such as Conjured Heat and added on to spells like Aura Scrying and Circle of Warding. Though he has never taken an apprentice he does occasionally give lectures to students in Dalaran. Zanbor has developed a series of spells he likes to call Bureaumancy. The other members of the Senate make fun of him for it, but he likes to say they are just jealous. Miscellaneous Zanbor has taken to spending his time at The Agronomical Apothecary, he rents out one of the lab rooms they don't use and some space in the greenhouse for his projects. His offices are located in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs Building, on the second floor. Zanbor is fluent in Thalassian thanks to his master teaching it to him when he was young. Familiars Zanbor has a few familiars he uses. The one most commonly seen with him his mana wyrmling, Alroom. Alroom was given to Zanbor by his master and has been with Zanbor for over thirty years now. Alroom serves as a messenger, either through holding written notes in his mouth or speaking with Zanbor's voice through magic; he also serves as a scout when need be. As a creature that has mana, Alroom can use some very basic magic himself. Alroom enjoys eating mana gems and floating around Zanbor's hat. Zanbor has recently purchased a dog from a breeder in Dalaran, an Alterac Brewhound and named him Lockjaw. Zanbor tends not to bring Lockjaw outside of Dalaran and can usually be found laying underneath Zanbor's desk, both at home and at work. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Alchemists Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Kirin Tor Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi Category:Soldiers Category:Dalaranian